When I'm Me Again
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: "Leo, who is Reyna?" Piper presses the Latino, her expression a mix of curiosity and worry. "She's-" Leo's trying to stop in his tracks, but he can't resist the touch of charmspeak in her voice. Nevertheless, he stops getting lost in her ever-changing eyes and stares at his feet as he mutters, "she's the praetor of Camp Jupiter." Jayna with a dash of Liper and Jasper on the side.
1. Visits

**I'm currently on my phone and I was looking at this document and decided to finish it and to make it a three-shot about how Jason remembered Reyna and what if he told Leo. So here it is! Sorry if it's short-it's painful writing on a phone. There's some hints of Jasper, but it's needed. It'll be Jayna for the most part because if you don't know already, I'm a Jayna fan.**

**'Bobby and Roman Flamingoes' will come out this week-this is not one of the one-shots/songfics I promised each week. This is something that's been bothering me.**

**Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: Don't own. Still.**

* * *

**When I'm Me Again**

* * *

_"Truce?" Jason hears the girl with the glossy hair say to a younger version of himself. _

_The younger Jason grins, his blue eyes twinkling as he looks at the girl's outstretched hand and instead, does a bold thing-he hugs her. _

_The older Jason's eyes widen when he catches the younger version of himself whispers in her ear. "True that, Reyna." _

_Suddenly, Jason feels someone else beside him, watching what seems like a memory that he didn't have back yet. He turns around and sees the love goddess smiling sadly at him. "Venus?"_

_"I'm sorry to have been a part of causing all of this. I leave the decision to you," she says quietly. "They're both amazing and are perfect for you."_

_"I don't understand!" Jason says, but she vanishes and he wakes up..._

Jason groans and blinks his sky blue eyes open, stretching. "What the..." Jason is still confused about the dream. Who was Reyna? What did Venus mean?

"Jason?" Jason's heart skips a beat when he hears his, uh, _friend _say his name, and it's not just because of butterflies. He didn't know why, but hearing her voice snaps his mind back to Reyna, and even though he doesn't really know who she is, it feels weird to have slept in Piper's room, even if it's only because he was tired last night and didn't want to move.

He decides to not mention Reyna to Piper just yet because even he didn't know what to do with the information. And he really _did _like Piper.

"Just go back to sleep," Jason says quickly, causing the brunette to stare at him weirdly. "I'm just gonna take a walk," he asks hastily, trying to make up an excuse.

"Can I go with you?" She asks, slowly getting up.

"No!" Jason replies too quickly, and Piper can tell something's up. "I mean," he explains, slightly guilty about lying to her, "I'm going to try talking to my father about giving us some good luck when we see the Romans."

She smiles, and he winces internally. "Oh, no problem."

Jason smiles a bit too cheerfully and practically runs out of her cabin, sighing when he reaches the deck, and then makes a face. Even though they are flying on the _Argo II _to the Roman camp, it didn't change the fact that they were still flying on a _ship_. Seriously, Neptune is out to get him.

"What's up?" Jason jumps from the sound of Leo's voice beside him. "Whatcha doing?"

Jason smiles carefully, shrugging. "Nothing. Just thinking." _About Reyna_, he silently says to himself. He didn't know who she was, yet he can tell she's very important to him, and judging from Venus, a crush of his. Or something. Black, glossy hair, chocolate brown eyes...

"Bro! Stop tuning me out!" Jason shakes himself out of his thoughts and Leo grins. "I was just asking you about Piper." Leo snorts at his pale face. "What's up? You nervous or something? Trust me, Pipes really likes you."

The son of Jupiter nods quickly. "Yeah, I know. I really like R-Piper too!" Jason winces at his slip-up. Gods, he wishes he could remember.

Luckily, Leo doesn't notice and continues talking cheerfully. "I know your relationship with Beauty Queen was fake at first, but you guys are so epic together now!" He smirks, but Jason sees the hidden seriousness. "Don't you both ditch the Supreme Commander of Awesomeness now just because you're together!"

Jason can't help but smile at Leo's ridiculous name for himself. "Nah, Reyna and I wouldn't ditch you." Jason smiles to himself, but when he sees Leo's confused expression, Jason thinks back to his last sentence and his eyes widen. He shouldn't have said that. How _could _he say that? Pip-no, Reyna was not supposed to come out of his mouth and Reyn-_Piper _was who he was talking about.

Jason smiles nervously at his baffled best friend. "I meant Rey-_Piper_."

Leo narrows his eyes suspiciously. "Who's _Reyna_?"

Jason backs away slowly, but to his disappointment, Leo follows. "No one."

"Then why do you keep mentioning her name accidently?" Leo asks, his arms crossed.

Jason groans in frustration. "I really don't know. You know I don't have all of my memories back yet."

Leo nods slowly. "Then how much do you remember?" His voice drops an octave. "I won't tell Pipes until you've got it all figured out."

The blonde smiles gratefully. "Thanks, Leo." He sits down on a chair, staring into the distance. "I had a dream about her, and it was like a memory. In the middle of it, Venus-Aphrodite appeared and apologized, saying it's up to me to choose." He sighs. "But I wish I remembered everything."

Leo pats him on the back. "Don't worry about it. When the times comes, I'm sure you'll know what to do. But I really hope you pick Piper." He looks away. "She really does like you and she was hurt when your relationship ended up to be a dream."

Jason buries his face in his hands. "I know," he mumbles, upset at Venus and Juno for messing up his life, "but I get the feeling that Reyna was really important to me, and at the same level as Piper. I don't remember much, but," he smiles faintly, "since we attacked the Titan base during the war, I'm pretty sure she had my back the whole time."

"Like Piper did for the past few months," Leo adds, noticing said girl walking towards him.

The blonde sighs. "Like Piper did."

* * *

**Ugh, writing on phones sucks! If there's any weird grammar errors, blame the phone. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, and I'll see when the next chapter will be up, but don't expect too much. It's just a side story that won't stop bothering me.**

**Please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


	2. Remembering

**Here's the second chapter of this three-shot! Please ignore any weird grammar issues due to the fact this is typed on my phone yet again. It's when Piper talks with the two boys and Jason, being the idiot he is, blurts out Reyna's name. I haven't been able to get my hands on my laptop too much this past week (gotta clean up my landfill of a study room, but it's not my fault that being a writer requires a lot of paper!) so I've been sneaking on my phone to finish this. I don't know if I'll finish my other Jayna stuff tomorrow, not to mention the Mark of Athena chapter, but we'll see...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned either of the series, I would have done a series for the Romans first. But I don't own them, soo... **

* * *

**When I'm Me Again**

* * *

"Hey!" Piper greets the two nervous boys, giving them a smile as bright as Apollo's sun chariot. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" Leo says too quickly, and Jason smiles briefly before pretending to inspect the ship.

The brunette looks over at Jason, her eyes studying the blonde. "How was it? Did your dad respond?"

"What..." Jason winces as he remembers the lie he told her. "Yeah, I asked him, but I don't know if he will respond," Jason lies again, earning a shake of the head from Leo.

Piper gives the nervous Jason a wide smile, taking his hand in hers, swinging it playfully. "You look nervous," she observes, squeezing his shaking hand. "You okay?"

The son of Jupiter nods stiffly before looking down at their joined hands. _Did Reyna and I hold hands like this? _Jason thinks to himself. He shakes his head, smiling slightly. No, she's serious, more Roman than anyone he knows-or rather, thinks he knows.

"Happy thoughts? _Good memories_?" Leo says, smirking at the faraway look in Jason's eyes. The blonde doesn't say a word but glares at his best friend. _How about Dakota, Bobby, and Gwen? _a voice whispers in his mind.

Piper looks between the two boys, trying to decipher their silent conversation. "What's going on?" Piper asks, her questioning eyes trying to read Jason. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, it's no problem. She takes in the slight stuttering, fidgeting, shaking, and nervous expression from Jason and the over excessive smirking, joking, surprised and questioning expressions from Leo in account and realizes her two best friends are hiding something important from her.

"Nothing's going on!" Jason says brightly, squeezing her hand softly before letting go, confirming Piper's suspicions. "Just really happy about going home to Camp Jupiter." But with one look on Piper's face, the blonde knows he's said the wrong thing.

The cheerful expression on the brunette's face falls, and Jason can't help but feel responsible. _Your fatal flaw is horrible_, Reyna's voice pops in his mind. _You can't please everybody._

"Home sweet home, right?" Piper says, giving the two awkward-feeling boys a small smile.

"Nothing's more 'home sweet home' than my baby!" Leo exclaims, rubbing the side of the ship.

Piper snorts at his random show of affection for his ship as she glances over at Jason. "So, are you ready to go home?" she asks, avoiding his eyes.

He nods, a small smile appearing on his face. "Yeah, I missed the place."

"What was it like?" Piper has a genuine look of interest on his face, and so did Leo.

Jason closes his eyes, trying to remember every snippet of detail Juno selfishly gave him. "It was designed to look like Ancient Rome," he begins, a smile appearing on his lips as he greedily envisions his home. There was a coliseum, and architecture that Annabeth would die to see. The part that looked like Ancient Rome was seperate from the camp itself," the blonde corrects himself, cursing the fact that it's so hard to remember. "It was called New Rome, and generations of demigods live in the city. Everything is provided-food, homes, stores, safety. The camp was farther out, guarded by soliders that roamed day and night. The baths were amazing," Jason says, almost feeling the warm bubbles on his skin. "Hot tubs, whirlpools, swimming pools, and private baths-bigger ones for the praetors."

"Woah." Leo's response shakes the son of Jupiter out of his daydream and when he blinks his blue eyes open, there's no Kool-Aid, orange roof tops, warm bubbles or black necklaces; only the faces of his two *best* friends looking at him with forced smiles and the scenery of Camp Half-Blood surrounding him.

"Yeah," he replies, his voice strained. Just a few more days and they would be there...

Leo pokes Jason playfully. "Being praetor must have great benefits."

The Roman laughs. "Yeah. When you're praetor, you get your own _villa_, which is your own private house. Reyna and I would go to our secret joined courtyard whenever we wanted to escape from our duties," Jason answers, a goofy smile on his face.

Leo's eyes widen as Piper frowns. Jason realizes that he's said her name _again_, and that might not have been the best thing to say. After all, how was he going to explain his confusing regained memories of another girl to the girl that he potentially likes and would like to date, but isn't sure? _I like you, I really do, and I would like to go out with you, but I just got some of my memories back, and I remember a girl from back home that I might have liked. Thinking about her when talking to you feels wrong, but I like you, so you don't mind, do you? _

Jason grimaces at the response in his head. He's _definitely _not saying that.

"Who's Reyna?" Piper asks casually, but the horribly disguised nervousness and suspision coats each word so heavily that Jason resists the urge to take her hand and whisper in her ear that everything is okay, and Reyna means nothing to him because it isn't true. As much as Piper makes him happy, and makes him smile, he always feels as if something's missing. Maybe it's because he's the son of Jupiter, but he believes that the electricity running through his veins matters as much as what he feels in his heart.

He doesn't feel _that _way around her. He feels warm, happy, and bubbly whenever the brunette's around, the electricity shooting from his fingers are warm and bright when she touches him, and he feels great. But it's nothing compared to the rush of emotions that goes through him when he thinks about a girl with darker hair and brown eyes (even though he only started thinking about her an hour ago). He feels like an idiot, smiling goofily, and _complete _when he sees a single braid flashing across his mind. The electricity shoots out from all over, crackling like a forest fire. The mere memory of this girl sends Jason in a tornado of emotions.

"Jason?" Piper touches his hand, but pulls back immediately when he shocks her. "Jason!"

He shakes his head, smiling shakily. "Sorry, Pipes. I..." He trails off and looks out into the distance. "I'll-I'll talk to you guys later," the blonde stutters before taking off, ignoring how the choppy hair of the brunette's turns darker in front of his own eyes, a long braid put to one side.

As Jason practically runs back to his cabin, Leo laughs nervously, slightly scared at the look in Piper's eyes.

Leo can see the confusion and pain in the charmspeaker's eyes as she questions him, "Who's Reyna?" Piper may not know, but she included a drizzle of charmspeak in her voice, and there is nothing Leo can do but tell her the truth. Even if it might hurt her (though Leo would never do that on purpose).

_Sorry, Jason_ is the last thing Leo thinks to himself before he spills everything to the daughter of Venus.

* * *

**Hehe, the extremely hidden Liper was awesome, just enough to make my day. We shall see Jason pacing his head off, Leo guilty, and Piper in a swirl of emotions next chappie. Please read and review! Jayna FTW!**

**-DOTE**


	3. Identity

**Last installment for this three-shot a day too late-blame my Econ. teacher for dumping an essay on me. :( **

**Again, don't expect any updates or stories from me for a little while; I'm on a semi-hiatus so I can do better in school this year. Whenever I have a lot of free time, then I'll write something, but don't get your hopes up. This will be the last thing for a while. Sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything...GUYS, MARK OF ATHENA COMES OUT TOMORROW! LET'S PRAY TO VENUS FOR JAYNA!**

* * *

**When I'm Me Again**

* * *

"Leo, who is Reyna?" Piper presses the Latino, her expression a mix of curiosity and worry.

"She's-" Leo's trying to stop in his tracks, but he can't resist the touch of charmspeak in her voice. Nevertheless, he stops getting lost in her ever-changing eyes and stares at his feet as he mutters, "she's the praetor of Camp Jupiter."

"With Jason," Piper replies softly, not looking him in the eyes.

Siwallowing the lump in his throat, he nods.

"Tell me about her," Piper says, trying to breathe normally.

"He didn't tell me much about her," Leo responds. "But she meant a great deal to him, I think, judging from the way he keeps tuning me out."

"Were they going out?" The brunette continues to question him.

The Latino elf raises his hands in the air. "I don't know everything, Pipes. It'll be better coming from him," he says softly, patting her on the back. "But...maybe," Leo answers awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, Leo, but..." Piper sighs, twirling a braid around her finger. "If she was his girlfriend, then this would all be completely wrong, and I would stop doing it at once, but I really like him," she finishes, looking at him hopelessly.

The Latino runs his fingers through his hair, sighing. "Pipes, if it's fate, then it'll happen, whether or not this Reyna chick's in the picture. And I know that sounds crappy and cheesy, but that's the truth, Beauty Queen, so just follow your gut feeling and ask him yourself."

"You're amazing, Repair Boy, you know that?" Piper says, giving him one of her rarer smiles, the ones that make his heart flutter slightly, and has him questioning their friendship.

"I've been told once or twice," he replies, grinning. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find some food in the fridge."

The brunette rolls her eyes. "You go do that."

Sticking his tongue out at her, he skips away, his smile still as wide as ever.

* * *

"Jason?" Said boy whips around, spoonful of chocolate pudding still in his mouth.

"Mhm?" Leo jumps back when Jason's attempt at talking ends up with the blonde speaking baby and Leo almost getting chocolate pudding on his favourite shirt.

"Mhmmm to you too!" Leo says, his hand doing the 'cuckoo' sign.

Jason rolls his eyes as he swallows. "What, uh, happened?" His blue eyes are filled with fear and uncertainty as he watches the Latino's expression slowly turns guilty.

"Uh..." Is Leo's only response as Jason stares him down.

"Leo, what did you do?" Jason demands, his pudding long forgotten. "More importantly, _what did you say_?"

The Latino elf decides that this is a good time to let a childish giggle escape and hope Jason isn't too mad. "I accidentally told Piper about Reyna?" Leo squeaks out, ready to dodge any sudden attacks from his best friend.

"_What_?"

"But bro, just listen me out!" Leo protests, backing away. "She charmspoke me. I don't think she knew she did, but she did! How do you resist that?"

The blonde groans. "Leo, that was between you and me!" he exclaims, shoving pudding in his mouth to distract him from his misery. "I haven't even figured everything out yet!"

"I'm sorry!" The Latino apologizes again. "Stop liking powerful girls!"

The son of Jupiter snickers, but his brow furrows when a long braid flashes through his mind again. _Why _did he find that funny?

Leo looks at him funny. "You okay, bro?"

Jason shakes his head. "I..." He blinks, and the braid's gone, only to be replaced by choppy braids, which confuses him even more.

Leo waves his hands in Jason's face. "Earth to Jason, earth to Jason..."

The Roman snaps out of his trance, smiling weakly at Leo. "What should I do?" The son of Jupiter moans, tossing his finished pudding cup in the trash.

"Just talk to her," he suggests, cheering for himself mentally. Hit two stones with one bird...or something.

"What am I supposed to say?" Jason asks, throwing his hands in the air. "Do I just go up to her and say 'Sorry, I might be kind of cheating on you. There's this other girl back home that I might be kind of dating (actually, he's pretty sure that they're dating to some degree, but he really didn't need to complicate this any further), and so can you just act like we don't like each other?' Are you serious, Leo?" The blonde finishes, groaning.

"Well-"

"Guys! I think we're almost there!" Annabeth yells from the control room, a wide smile on her face. "It's not going to be a few days-relying on Jason's memories, I think it'll be about an hour!"

Jason forces a smile and acts like there's nothing bothering him. "I have to get ready," he says to Leo, glancing at the distant Camp Jupiter, his _home. _

The Latino elf just grunts as he rests his head on the table.

When the son of Jupiter steps out on the deck, and looks over the edge, he sees Piper approaching him from the corner of his eye, her expression nervous. He can't help but compare her to the dark-haired beauty from his dreams. Piper is like a fairy tale princess; sweet, kind, and beautiful-everything a guy could ask for. She's tough, understanding, and just so easy to be with. Jason hadn't had any disagreements with her yet. And then there's Reyna...

His fingers tighten on the bar when he thinks of her, and his face breaks out into a smile. If Piper is a princess, then Reyna is definitely a queen. Something in the back of his mind registers the fact that Reyna _does _mean queen in Spanish, and this only makes him chuckle. She was (well, according to the little amount of memories Juno had returned to him) strong, brave, smart, and emotionless-the ideal Roman. Sometimes, though, she could be protective, caring, and open-all her guards down. He could talk to her about anything, and she would just listen, and let him rant on and on.

"Hey, Jason," A soft voice snaps him out of his thoughts, and out of instinct, he puts on his 'Roman' smile; the one that betrays no real emotions, but the blonde relaxes when he finally realizes that it's only Piper, and she could be trusted. It seems like the closer he is to home, the more Roman he turns into.

A genuine smile replaces the formal one, and he greets her back. "Hey, Pipes."

The daughter of Aphrodite fidgets with the hem of her shirt as she stares at the ground. "Can I ask you something?"

Jason keeps the awkwardness from showing up on his face as he nods. "Shoot."

Piper looks up, and...chickens out. He just seems so happy to be home after eight months that she didn't want to ruin it with her question. His sky blue eyes are shining with the kind of happiness_, _and _belonging _that she hadn't seen since Aelous confirmed that he was a Roman. She didn't want to make him more confused, with him randomly getting his memories back whenever Hera felt like it. After all, saving the world comes before teenage crushes.

"Pipes?" She blinks when he calls her, and she shakes her head. "I was just wondering..." Now she needs some question..."why the Romans hated us," she makes up on the spot, trying to look and act normal.

Jason shrugs. "The same reason why you guys hated us." Piper notices the way he refers to himself as Roman, and her as a Greek, and couldn't help feeling like she didn't belong in his world, his life. Then she silently scolds herself for thinking like that. He is Roman and she is Greek, but that doesn't mean they can't be together.

_But then there's Reyna, _a voice says in her mind, but she dismisses it.

"But we'll be fine," he says, smiling her favourite smile. "I promise."

He walks away as she smiles foolishly after him, and she swears she sees something glittering from the sleeve of his shirt, but she ignores it, blaming the bright sunlight.

Even with Leo looking at her for the rest of the day with some emotion even she couldn't comprehend, and the thought of Reyna in the back of her mind, she silently prays to her mother that everything would be alright, and maybe, just maybe, Jason would be hers in the end.

Little did she know, less than a hundred miles away, a dark-haired girl with brown eyes is also praying that when a certain blonde returns home, he will remember her, and she could finally get the happy ending so many people told her she would never have.

* * *

**Not the best ending, but it got my message across! There's more Jasper than I had intended, but that makes sense since it takes place before getting to Camp Jupiter, but there's enough Jayna to satisfy my Jayna fans, I hope.**

**I know a lot of people say it's going to be Jasper, but I don't care. I will go down with this ship if I have to, so I'll write Jayna no matter what happens tomorrow.**

**Please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


End file.
